White Rose
by momo
Summary: Story about Chibi-Usa's daughter falling in love. Its done but i wrote the endding on paper. if u want me to type it and upload just tell me. alot of my friends liked it. i thiught it sucked


What would happen if Prince Diamond didn't die? What would happen if he just fell into a deep sleep? What if when he woke up he found someone with the same aura as Neo Queen Serenity? What if he fell in love with her? Well this is what I think would happen.  
  
Diamond's eyes flickered open. Where am I, he said talking to himself. Oh my! He's awake, someone said sitting by the bed. He ignored her walking out of the room. He sat up in the bed that he was in. The lady walked back in to the room. She walked over to him. What's your name sir? Diamond. It's nice to meet you diamond. The woman was in her 50's, and she had short hair. Where am I? Diamond asked. You're in Crystal Tokyo. Who is the ruler now? It's Queen Lady Serenity. What about Neo Queen Serenity? She is still alive, just her daughter is queen. She married King Helios. The queen has a daughter now named Princess Sweet Lady Serenity. Are you going to be ok sir? Yes I'll be fine, thank you. Diamond got up and went for the door. Thank you. He walked out the door, and in to the street. There were markets and lots of people. Diamond walked by the market stands and looked into a mirror. His hair covered his Black Moon symbol. He looked up and saw the crystal palace. He saw someone at the top of the palace looking out.  
  
Sweet lady, someone called from a distance. I'm in here; sweet lady said turning around to see her mother. The queen was Rini in an older form. She was grown and had long glamorous pink flowing hair. Her dress wasn't puffy {it looked like neo queen serenity's}. Sweet lady's hair was like her mothers but it was heart shaped and it was golden with a white shine. Her dress was exactly like the queens but she had the unattached sleeves. Your grandmother is coming tonight. So get cleaned up they will be here soon. Yes ma. She walked away and the princess turned back to the outside.  
  
Hello grandmother. Neo queen serenity walked into the room and opened up her arms to the princess. Serenity, she said smiling to her granddaughter. She walked up to her grandma and kissed her on the cheek. You look beautiful sweet lady. Thank you. Hello mother, the queen said. Rini walked over to her mom and gave her a hug. They both sat down and started talking. They didn't even notice the princess slip out a door that led to the outside.  
  
Serenity walked though the garden. Her white dress was dragging across a brick walkway. She went over to a wall of leafs and flowers. She pushed some flowers aside that revealed a hole that she could go threw. Serenity remembered when she made it so she could sneak out of the palace when she was six years old. She went through backwards so she could pick up her dress.  
  
When she got out she tripped over something or someone. She fell on the ground with the other person.  
  
I'm sorry; serenity said turning around to see whom she tripped over. His purple eyes widened when she turned to face him. Serenity, diamond said in shock. Yes, do I know you, she said confused? He helped her up and himself. Then he passed out. Serenity fell on her knees to his aid. She brushed back a few peaces of hair from his face. She saw blood run down his face. He had a cut on his head from when he fell. She pulled him into the garden. She put him on the ground, and went to go get a wet rag for his head. She came back out with the cloth and placed it on his head. He started to open his eyes and the first thing he saw was sweet lady serenity. Her eyes were caring and worried about his safety. It was the first time someone looked at him that way sense Sapphire. His purple eyes opened to her. Good your ok, she said grasping her chest in relief. Your not neo queen serenity. No, I'm her granddaughter. My name is princess sweet lady serenity. You look just like her, he said. Thank you. How old are you? I am sixteen. How do you know my grandmother? She asked. Sweet lady, where are you, a voice called from a distance? They both turned to see who was calling. Serenity what are you doing out here, her mother asked? I was just talking to this man, he got hurt and so I helped him. Her grandmother walked up beside her daughter. Diamond! Neo queen serenity! They both yelled at the same time. Grandma, how do you know his name? Rini, sweet lady go inside, the queen said calmly. The queen and her daughter walked inside with sweet lady turning her head to see what was going on. They got inside and sweet lady ran to a part of the palace where she could she what was happening. She saw her grandmother talking to the young man, and then he walked away. She saw her grandmother leave. Sweet lady ran the direction that diamond went. She saw him walking down the street. Diamond, wait! She yelled to get his attention. He turned around to see who it was. When she caught up to him she stopped to catch her breath. You look so much like neo queen serenity, he said. She looked up to him in a puzzled manner. He walked off and this time she didn't stop him.  
  
The next morning sweet lady woke up to a clear day. She looked out her window to the rain. Then something caught her eye white rose sat on her wooden table. She got out of her bed and walked over to it. She picked it up and looked at a little tag on the rose. It was blank. She laid it down and went to put on her dress.  
  
  
  
  
  
The princess walked into the garden with the dew dripping off the grass. Serenity walked over to the water fountain and sat on the side of it. When she looked to see her refection she saw someone behind her. She turned quickly to see how was behind her. Diamond! She shouted. What are you doing here, I thought you were gone. He said nothing he just looked into her blue eyes. He walked up to her and put his hand on her face to look into her eyes. She tried to pull away but it felt like she was being pulled into his eyes. Serenity where are you? A yell came from her garden. She pulled away fast and turned away. Serenity! She started to walk away from him but he grabbed her arm. Please come back here tomorrow, he asked. She didn't answer just nodded her head and ran off.  
  
The next day serenity walked to the place where she saw diamond the other day. There he was standing by the fountain waiting for her. She looked at him. What did you need diamond, she asked. I have to tell you about me. They sat down on a marble bench and he started to tell her of his past life. {I don't fell like writing down all of Sailor Moon R} after he finished telling her she looked at him in away she never looked at him. You tried to destroy Crystal Tokyo and win the love of someone that didn't love you. Who was it, she asked. "Neo queen serenity". The princess covered her mouth and stood up and backed away. He was an enemy and she couldn't do anything. She didn't have the legendry scout power like her mother, or Sailor Ceres, Vasta, Juno, or Pallas. What did you want from Crystal Tokyo, she asked? I wanted the silver crystal, and the goddess who had it. The Imperial silver crystal was her grandmother's and her mother had the Pink moon crystal and her father and grandfather had the Golden crystal. When I went to the past I saw your grandmothers past form. I tried to take her from the one she loved but she always said no. Then one day… Serenity, a voice yelled. Neo queen serenity stood looking at her sitting with Diamond. Come on serenity, I have to have a talk with him. The princess got up and walked inside. Diamond please stay out of our life, I am still grateful for what you did long ago, she said. She looks just like you, he said. Who? Your granddaughter, she looks just like you did, he said. The queen just looked at him, she knew what he was talking about. Her eyes told him what to do. Sadness filled her as he walked away. She wanted him to stay he know about the past and she didn't know why but there was a burning inside of her. 


End file.
